After certain surgical procedures or because of bodily injuries, it is often times necessary to utilize a packing device. The packing device is made of a material that is able to absorb blood or other body fluids. The packing device is typically inserted into the body cavity that requires packing and absorbing of blood or other body fluids. The packing device absorbs the blood and must, on many occasions, be removed for replacement with a new packing device. Such insertions and removals of packing devices can be a traumatic experience for the patient, or at least constitute an unwanted degree of discomfort. Furthermore, even though the packing device might include a pad that absorbs the blood and which is intended to be shaped in order to conform to the particular body cavity into which it is inserted, such an absorbing pad may still not be desirably configured to best contact the body cavity walls for absorbing the blood and for applying pressure where it needs to be applied in order to control the bleeding.
With respect to the control of bleeding in body cavities, such as nasal passages, it is known in the prior art to utilize an inflatable member, such as a balloon, which applies pressure to the wall or walls of the body cavity. Such devices are intended to attempt to avoid patient discomfort or trauma while still effectively controlling the bleeding. However, such devices are deficient in absorbing body fluids or being able to deliver desired fluids, such as a saline solution, to the body cavity. Medical devices that deliver desired fluids to the body, for example after a particular surgical procedure, do not also apply pressure to the walls of the body cavity. Such devices are commonly used to prevent infections from occurring or treat wounds that have become infected. Such devices are not intended for generally open body cavities that require pressure in order to control bleeding.
Numerous and different medical devices have been advanced or devised for use in the treatment or care of patients in order to control bleeding. Certain known medical devices are involved with the treating of wounds or other body parts due to a surgical procedure that was performed. Such treatment includes the irrigating and/or draining of the body cavity or wound. However, it would be advantageous to provide a medical device that combines a number of functions in one unit while minimizing or reducing the discomfort or traumatic impact on the patient because of the usage of such a medical device.